gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lia (WD)
Lia is a survivor and member of the Atlanta Group. She is the younger sister of Nick and makes an appearance in Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One. Involvement Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One "Rise of the Dead" Lia is first seen standing behind Nick when another group arrives at the farm. She gets quickly scared when Abby Jefferson pointed at her and asked for her name, only to have Nick and Patricia send her back to the house and help Beth Greene with dinner. Brooke Williams can talk to Lia if she decided to help Lori Grimes before they eat dinner. If Bianca Jones decides to teach Carl Grimes how to use a gun, Lia will ask Bianca is she can also learn how to use it since her brother doesn't allow her to touch a gun. Bianca can take Lia with them or leave her at the farm. If Bianca didn't teach Carl, Lia will be seen talking to Maggie Greene. During dinner she remains quiet and sits next to Andrea. When the group starts shooting the walkers coming out of the barn, Lia tries to calm Hershel Greene down. If Bianca refused to help the others shoot, Lia will happily smile at her, however if Bianca decides to shoot them, Lia will only just nod at her. When The Hunters start threatening the Greenes, Lia will aim a gun at Dawin if Bianca taught her how to use a gun earlier. If Bianca didn't teach Lia earlier, she will slowly back away from the scene. Jake Robertson takes notice of Lia's actions and orders Louis Robertson to hold her hostage alongside Bridgette. Jake will then force Bianca to choose who will die: Bianca saves Bridgette: Lia will start crying and plead for Louis to give her mercy, but Jake already shot Lia in the head. This caused Nick to lose it and start shooting at the thieves. Bianca saves Lia: Lia is freed from Louis' clutches and runs to Nick for protection. Lia is shocked when she sees Bridgette get killed by Jake. If she was taught how to use a gun, she will start shooting at the thieves alongside Tom. "Lost" If Lia died the previous episode, her corpse is seen being mourned by Nick. If Lia survived the events of "Rise of the Dead", she is shot in the shoulder by Peter, but will shoot him back in the chest. After the shooting, a horde of walkers start attacking the survivors, which separated Lia and Brooke from the group. Two months later, Bianca, Rick Grimes, Carl and Glenn Rhee find Lia staying at a small house full of dog food. She will reveal that she only ate dog food for the past month after finding the house. When she reunites with her brother, Bianca can tell Nick about the dog food Lia has been eating. If Bianca tells Nick, he will start to pity his sister, only to have Lia walk away. If Bianca says nothing about the dog food, Lia will thank her for not telling Nick. When the food is giving out, Bianca can try to give Lia the food, but she will tell Bianca to keep it as a thank you for saving her life back at the Greene family farm. Bianca can also ask Lia whom she should give the food to, Lia will tell her to give to Carl or Hunter Jefferson. In the end of the episode she stays with Lori and Beth while the others clear the prison of walkers. "In Harm's Way" Lia appears in the episode is she was saved in "Rise of the Dead". Lia is first seen arguing with Nick about her using a gun to protect herself. Brooke can interfere and either support Lia or Nick. If Brooke sides with Lia, Nick will finally give up and allow her to use a gun to protect herself. If Brooke sides with Nick, Lia will furiously walk away and will either glare at Brooke or spit at her (based on her relationship with Brooke). When the group starts deciding who will go with Rick Grimes to Woodbury to save Bianca, Mark and Maggie, Brooke can ask for Lia's opinion, which she will support Nick on going to Woodbury as well. If Mike Johnson is still alive, Lia will be seen helping him carrying supplies for the incoming baby. Later, when the prison is attacked by walkers that The Governor freed, Lia stays with Lori to help her with the pregnancy, but she will see that Rebecca is cornered by walkers. Lia stabs all of the walkers while they are devouring Rebecca, she did not notice the walkers behind her. Lia will start to mourn Rebecca and quickly stands up, but three walkers attacked her and devoured her alive while Lori, Carl, Maggie, Lindsay Reynolds and Bianca lock themselves in a room to deal with Lori's pregnancy. Death (Rise of the Dead) *Jake Robertson *Bridgette (Indirectly Caused) *Bianca Jones (Caused) Death (In Harm's Way) *Zombies *Rebecca (Indirectly Caused) Killed Victims *Peter (Determinant) *Rebecca (Before reanimation, Determinant) Friends *Nick *Rebecca *Hunter Jefferson *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Patricia *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Rick Grimes *Lindsay Reynolds *Glenn Rhee *Andrea *Dale *Bianca Jones (Determinant) *Brooke Williams (Determinant) *Mike Johnson (Determinant) Enemies *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Tom *Dawin *Peter *Jake Robertson *Louis Robertson *Mike Johnson (Determinant) *The Governor *Bridgette *Bianca Jones (Determinant) *Brooke Williams (Determinant) Appearances Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One *"Rise of the Dead" *"Lost" (Determinant) *"In Harm's Way" (Determinant) Category:Female Category:Survivors Category:ROTWD Season 1 Category:ROTWD Characters Category:NPC Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Group Category:Prison Residents Category:Characters